


在雨中抱紧我

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [24]
Category: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Fan Comics, Hugs, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, M/M, Movie: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight, Pre-Slash, Protective Dick Grayson, 提姆被提到
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 杰森浑身是伤地出现在门前，迪克向他做了个保证。Dickjay Week第十二天：煤气灯下的哥谭
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	在雨中抱紧我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569224) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 第十二天是煤气灯宇宙！


End file.
